Fly
by N. R. Crow
Summary: When Sonny falls back to Earth, she finds herself in the middle of an ancient war. She also finds that Chad is the Prince of Demons, her natural enemy, as she's a Fallen angel.  First chapter is a promo video link!  Channy included in later chapters. :
1. Promo Video

**Fly. Based on Hilary Duff's song Fly.**

**Plot:**

Sonny Monroe is a fallen angel. She's on the side of Day in the Secret Wars. The Secret Wars are fought by Day and Night. Day creatures consist of witches, shapeshifters, white (they have a snow-white pelt) werewolves, and the newest fallen angel: Sonny. The Night side consists of black (they have a midnight black pelt) werewolves, sorcerers, vampires, and Satan. The Night side's main objective is to destroy Sonny, knowing she's powerful. When her old state, Wisconsin, is invaded with the Nights, Sonny fled to California, only to find the most ruthless vampire of them all, the Prince of Vampires: Chad Dylan Cooper. He knows what she is, but he likes to 'play' with his victims. He constantly torments Sonny, until finally, he kidnaps her. But when he does, he finds some emotions just can't be pushed away.

**Promo Video:**

You can get to it in two ways.

Either follow this link: (remove the spaces)

http: / www. Youtube .com /watch?v= Usn0ueG0Ios

OR

Type in the search:

Sonny With a Chance channy fanfiction NatalieRayneCrow

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) And give me some advice on the video… Pesky boxes… I couldn't get rid of them O.o **


	2. Chapter 1

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder_

**Chapter 1.**

**Everything Can Change**

Did you ever wonder why a certain person seemed to _radiate_ goodness? Why you could practically _see_ the glow surrounding them like a halo? Or maybe there was that certain person that would do absolutely anything for you, even if it risked their own lives.

I was that kind of person. You see, if you read all three questions, and each reminded you of one certain person, they might just be an angel, like me.

Why am I telling you this? That itself will be revealed in the end. But there is one thing I must tell you. I have to warn you. If you're reading this in front of people, and you see someone read over your shoulder, or if someone gets up and walks toward you while you read this, or even if someone just looks at you, an evil glint in their eyes… Run.

There are rules that prevent me from telling you this stuff. I have restrictions. I'm not supposed to spill the secrets of the Ancient War; the Secret War, as the humans call it. I'm sorry if you get caught reading this. It may just be your death.

But I felt like I _had_ to warn you. My story had to be heard. But I have another warning for you: It's not a happily-ever-after story. _My _ story is filled with pain, heartbreak, and agony.

I had fallen from heaven 134 years ago; but I still appeared as seventeen. Back in my days – during the 'Wild West' times – I had been kidnapped along with my sister, Rayne. It was funny, how much we were opposites. She had black hair, mine was a chestnut brown. She was pale, I was peachy. She hated the world, I loved living. _She_ loved the rain. _I_ loved the sun.

The bandits that kidnapped us did terrible things. They kept us for days, demanding a ransom from our father. We were from a rich family; but even so, they left us in terrible condition. When my family finally did pay the ransom, it was too late. After an hour of being with our family, an hour of them whispering their comforts as they watched us die, we left the world.

Heaven isn't all it's cracked up to be. When we 'went into the light' we found ourselves in a meadow. It was absolutely peaceful. But then, the Shadows come. Shadows are a type of demon; they are the assassins of Satan. They attacked us over and over, leaving us scratched and bruised. But a bright light took over, casting the Shadows away.

That was when we met David. He was head angel, in charge of getting the newer angels ready for war. Satan had been in war with Heaven for years, keeping it a secret from normal humans. Me and my sister trained hard. We loved to be best at something, especially when we knew we could get back on Earth.

We eventually did on the same year the Statue of Liberty was being built, 1876. That was when I first met Chad Dylan Cooper. But back then, his name was Chadford Dylan Goldfarb. A lot of things have changed since then.

My hand rested on the crook of Chadford's elbow, the way a _real_ lady would hold her 'boyfriend' in those times. He wore a dark tuxedo, a red rose in the top button. I wore a long dress that fell to my ankles. It was a sky blue, plain, but it showed my curves just the smallest bit. If I had shown a bit more curves, I would've been considered a slut.

At the moment, we were sitting in front of the Statue of Liberty. It was now the beginning of the 1880s, and the statue was a little under halfway done.

"You look wonderful today, Allison." Chadford remarked, smiling slightly at me. He was a true gentleman back then, through and through.

"And you know how to charm a girl, Chadford." I giggled, turning back to look at the statue.

Rayne and I had been adopted by one of the richest families in New York. The only family richer was the Goldfarbs. Both Chadford and my parents had insisted we got to know each other, already planning a marriage. Back then, the family of the woman would force her to marry someone if they had to. Both of our parents already agreed to it. We just had to wait for a little while; I was still waiting for a proposal.

My wings ached to be let free, but I refused, wrapping them tighter around my back. Our maids were witches, another part of Heaven's army. They were wiccans, the kind of witches that helped nature instead of hurting even a butterfly. They simply loved our wings. But the maids were the only ones to know of our wings. Not even our adopted parents knew.

But if I was to marry Chadford, he had to know the truth.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, watching me with wonder. He must've seen how much I was thinking; it was weird, how he knew me so well.

I bit my lower lip, not wanting to tell him. He patted my back comfortingly, something he never did. When he froze, my heart stopped beating. He must've felt them… He had to have.

Before I could explain anything, he grabbed my hand, dragging me away from the bench. I yelped, but didn't dare snatch my hand back. Ladies didn't do that sort of thing, not to the man they loved.

When we were finally in an abandoned building, he let go of my hand, pacing back and forth, a hand running through his hair.

I didn't speak, I was too afraid to.

He was the first to break the silence, his voice sounding distressed. "Tell me it's not true… It cannot be true…" he whispered, grabbing my elbow painfully.

I could only nod, tears already cascading down my pale cheeks. Chadford started shouting, cursing God and all his angels. My heart shattered at that moment.

When he turned back to me, I screamed. He was no longer the gentleman I loved. He was a monster. His eyes had gone from their gentle blue, to a stormy black. His skin was paler, and his canines were longer.

He was a vampire.

My mortal enemy.

He shoved a hand over my mouth, watching me with pleading eyes "Allison… Please. You must leave New York City and never come back. For me… Please." He begged.

I had never seen him so desperate. When I was sure he wasn't going to hurt me, I nodded slowly. He removed his hand, and I hugged him, not caring how un-ladylike that was. He hugged me back, trying his hardest to stay strong.

"I have to get Rayne…" I whispered, more to myself, stepping out of the embrace.

He shook his head, looking devastated. "You have to forget about her. Go… Now."

"I _must_ tell Rayne first!" I shouted, running towards the exit. He didn't follow me, I knew what he was going to do.

Without a hesitation, I let my wings free, ignoring the slits the made in the back of my dress. Instead of running straight out the exit, I ran up the stairs to the left of the door, heading for the top of the building.

I ran off the side of the building, my wings tucked behind me, covering the back of the dress. I waited for a couple of seconds, letting myself dive through the air before unfurling my wings, letting them catch the air beneath me. I ignored the screams from below me, focusing on getting to my house before Chadford did.

But when I landed in front of the house, letting my wings tuck themselves behind my back, I already smelled the stench of a dead angel. My screams were heard miles away as I ran into the house, finding Rayne on the floor. Every single white feather was plucked from her wings. Wings were the power source of an angel. If you stripped them of their feathers, they were weaker than a human.

There was a single slit from a knife on her throat. I could already tell she was dead. I was alone.

I saw a small white square on her exposed stomach, quickly grabbing it.

_I am Sorry, Allison. I truly am._

_I hope you will find the strength to forgive me one day._

_Yours Forever, _

_Chadford, Prince of the Vampires_

I hated him at that moment. I swore I would never love again, I would never trust again. And I swore I would kill Chadford. He would die under my army.

Eventually, I was the last of the angels. Satan had his sorcerers cast a spell, making it impossible for another angle to fall. I was the last one remaining, and I was pretty sure Chadford was behind my survival. He was probably hoping to gain my trust again, only so he could kill me.

I only hoped I didn't meet up with my sister again.

You see, when an angel dies, they're forced to become Dark Angels, Satan's ultimate assassins.

But that was over a hundred years ago. And now, I had to check up on the base in Hollywood. A small group of Day Siders reported to have seen Chad… My Chad. If it was true, I would stay. I would join the small group on their show, So Random! It may be hard to believe, but Mr. Condor and Marshall Pike were also Day Siders. They were shapeshifters. Both of them had let their bodies age, so they now looked like adults.

I was coming for Chad… I was going to kill him.

The plane ride had been boring and uneventful. It had been a long ride from where the last base I was at had been. Wisconsin had one of the biggest bases, besides Florida. We angels loved the heat.

I was glad when I was finally out of the plane and in a limo instead. Marshall must've insisted on guards. There were two White Wolves beside me, one witch directly in front of me, and two shapeshifters beside the witch. It was an awkward drive to the studios; nobody talked.

When we got to the base, Condor Studios, I met up with the group. Zora greeted me first. She was a shapeshfiter. Both Nico and Grady were White Wolves, and Tawni was a witch.

They were all pretty friendly, but I was there for business.

"Where's Chad?" I asked coldly, reminding myself I couldn't get attached to anyone, not even to make friends.

"He'd normally be in the cafeteria now, trying to sweet talk a girl so he can get lunch." Tawni replied, looking disgusted. I wonder why I wasn't disgusted.

No, the emotion that rushed through me was pure anger and fury. So he had forgotten me, had he? I nodded, storming out of the Prop House. The hallways turned this way and that way. I got lost plenty of times, but finally, I smelt food. Angels do get hungry you know…

Brenda was another Day Sider, another witch. She smiled politely at me, handing me a plate of what looked like cat food. But there was a not on top. I read it and smiled at her quickly. The note had been a spell. Brenda had disguised the food with a spell, making it look disgusting. But if I repeated _this_ spell, it'd go back to the food it really was.

I was just sitting down, getting ready to eat, when a voice sounded behind me.

It was the voice I didn't _want_ to hear.

The voice that haunted me in my dreams.

I spun around, my eyes open as wide as they could possibly go.

"Allison?" Chad asked, looking at me incredulously.

"Chad…" I whispered, scared for my life. Who knew how much he changed.

**Review please!**

**And a question:**

**Do you think I should bring Sonny's sister back later on in the story?**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

So I'm back, and I decided to start rewriting some of my old fics. I will be rewriting them on a new account (Username is Thistle Anne Rose).

**- **ღ -

**The FanFictions I will be continuing:**

_I Hate Everything About You_

Merlin – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Camelot is a place where magic isn't illegal, but it isn't liked… Sorta like how homosexuals are treated by some people (which is TOTALLY wrong, by the way!). It's a place where people with magic are treated like scum beneath the "normal people's" shoes. Merlin Emrys, without a family, living on the streets, constantly being beaten half to death by people who pretend he isn't even human, and practically almost killed at every twist and turn, is such a person with magic. Arthur Pendragon, the literally famous boy whose father was one of the best actors in the country, lives with his father and half-sister Morgana, lives in a _huge_ mansion, who's _worshipped_ by his many friends, and is pretty used to seeing how people with magic are treated, is such a normal person. But, in a surprisingly miraculous turn of events, when his limo doesn't show up, he walks into a scene he sometimes wishes he could've stopped sooner. Taking a wrong turn into an alley, he sees a circle of people surrounding a figure. Of course, he _knows_ he should just walk away, but for some reason, he finds himself fighting back against the circle of people. And for some reason he just couldn't leave the pale, broken, magic-user in the alley to die… So Merlin unknowingly becomes Arthur's newest charity case.

**- **ღ -

_Damned by Love_

Night World Series – Rated: T – English – Hurt/Comfort/Drama – Not Slash

Thistle Anne Rose is the average-every-day demon. She's got the fangs, the wings, and the attitude. She's an assassin for Hunter, killing Daybreakers day by day. But when she meets Drew, the one thing she promised she'd never do haunts her thoughts: Love.

**- **ღ -

**Two New Stories I'm Starting**

_The Apprentice's Heart_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Dumbledore, excited at the knowledge he'd have a chance to bring his biggest mistake to justice, missed half the Prophecy. The half that _would've_ informed him that the son of James and Lily Potter would be kidnapped by the Dark Lord and raised to take the throne next to him when he reached the age of eleven. The search is on for the missing Harry James Potter, while the boy himself is being raised by the Malfoy's – Tom Marvolo Riddle being too busy getting ready to take over the world. It took eight years to bring about the downfall of Dumbledore and the Side of Light, leaving Riddle two years to train his son – now named Harry Marvolo Riddle – and pass a few laws, essentially making life for Muggle-borns and Blood Traitors a hell-of-a-lot harder, even in Hogwarts. Of course, Harry's meant to stop it eventually, but it's up to Draco Malfoy to choose. In the end, as the prophecy said, Draco chooses whether or not Harry becomes the Savior or the Dark Lord's heir. Love or Lies? Truth or Betrayal? Darkness or Light?

**- **ღ -

_Wings of the Eagles_

Harry Potter – Rated: T – English – Romance/Hurt/Comfort – Slash

Hogwarts is attacked, Dumbledore killed. Now, it's up to Harry, who Dumbledore named as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to save both Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. Draco Malfoy, who's turned his back on Voldemort, along with his father, Lucius, starts an odd friendship with Harry. Battles are fought, people lost, love forms, and guilt rises. And in the end, maybe love just won't be enough….

**- **ღ -

It will take me a while to rewrite the old fanfictions, and I plan on having at least five chapters for each before actually posting the story. Here's the link to my new profile:

http: / www .fanfiction. net /u /3076490/

~ Vivre Rire Amour ~

~ Live Laugh Love ~


End file.
